Of Trees, Chess & Potions
by Ferowyn
Summary: Bäume sind furchtbar. Schach ist toll. Und Tränke kann man sowieso vergessen ...


Noch eine Kleinigkeit für **Fantasygirl98** …

**Of Trees, Chess & Potions**

Ich hasse Bäume. Alle Arten von Bäumen. Wirklich. Warum bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher …

Vielleicht, weil ich mal von einem fast erschlagen wurde, als Vater betrunken war und es wahnsinnig lustig fand, die Tannen auf unserem Grundstück zu fällen.

Vielleicht, weil mich mal ein Vogel ange******en hat. Und der saß auf einem Baum.

Vielleicht, weil Wälder dunkel und feucht und kalt sind und ich genug Dunkelheit und Feuchtigkeit und Kälte für den Rest meines Lebens habe.

Vielleicht, weil ich einmal von einem Ast gefallen bin. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war mochte ich Bäume noch und musste unbedingt auf eine große Eiche klettern. Dummerweise war ich zwar leicht, aber nicht leicht genug und das Holz unter mir gab nach.

Vielleicht, weil ich Angst vor Blattläusen habe. Peinlich, aber wahr.

Vielleicht, weil ich den Geruch von Hundepi*** nicht ertrage. Könnte mit einem bösen Streich meines Cousins zu tun haben, als ich zwölf war …

Vielleicht, weil ich die Peitschende Weide einmal _zu_ genau kennen gelernt habe.

Vielleicht, weil ich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehe.

Vielleicht, weil Snape Bäume – oder am besten gleich Wälder, dunkle, feuchte und kalte Wälder – liebt. Schmieriger, schleimiger, angeberischer Sna- … egal.

Ich liebe Schach. Vor allem Zaubererschach. Woran das liegt? Gute Frage …

Könnte daran liegen, dass ich fast jeden besiege. Nur Malfoy nicht, aber der schummelt, wie jeder weiß, also zählt der nicht.

Könnte daran liegen, dass ich gerne die Macht habe. Man kann ein ganzes kleines Königreich lenken … nun, zumindest, wenn man so viel Fantasie hat wie ich.

Könnte daran liegen, dass Schlammblüter mit Zaubererschach einfach nicht umgehen können.

Könnte daran liegen, dass schwarz und weiß die besten Farben sind. Wir können gerne streiten, ob sie als Farben zählen … ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Ich trage _nur_ schwarz und weiß.

Könnte daran liegen, dass ich mich mit der schwarzen Königin identifiziere.

Könnte daran liegen, dass Strategie eine meiner größten Stärken ist.

Könnte daran liegen, dass es mir gefällt, wenn Frauen Männern überlegen sind. Und der König ist – ganz im Gegensatz zur Dame – einfach nur ein Schwächling, der nichts kann, doch von dem alles abhängt.

Könnte daran liegen, dass Karo das stärkste magische Muster ist und ich alles mag, was stark ist und mit Arithmantik zu tun hat.

Könnte daran liegen, dass Snape Schach hasst, weil er immer verliert. Schmieriger, schleimiger, angeberischer Sna- … egal.

Ich hasse Tränke. Heiltränke, Stärkungstränke, Wahrheitstränke, Schlaftränke, Liebestränke, Verwandlungstränke- alle Tränke. Der Grund?

Möglicherweise der, dass ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, die einfachsten von ihnen zu brauen.

Möglicherweise der, dass ich mich weigere, Flubberwürmer und alle ähnlich geschmackigen Zutaten anzugreifen.

Möglicherweise der, dass ich alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Kochen zu tun haben könnte, immer als Hauselfen-Arbeit abgestempelt habe.

Möglicherweise der, dass ich mir mit einem schiefgelaufenen _Amortentia_ vor ein paar Jahre die Augenbrauen versengt habe.

Möglicherweise der, dass mich eine meiner Schwesterr zum Spaß einmal mit einer Phiole voll Wahrheitselexier beworfen hat. Das Zeug traf mich im Gesicht, ein Teil landete in meinem Mund und- … naja, den Rest könnt ihr euch denken.

Möglicherweise der, dass Slughorn mich tatsächlich eine Zeit lang angemacht hat.

Möglicherweise der, dass mir einmal ein Kessel (Normgröße 5) auf die Zehen gefallen ist. Das Teil war verdammt schwer!

Möglicherweise der, dass ich in der zweiten Klasse im Unterricht Feuer gefangen habe, weil irgendein Scherzbold meine Flamme „reguliert" hat. Meine schönen Klamotten!

Möglicherweise der, dass Snape Tränke liebt. Schmieriger, schleimiger, angeberischer Sna- … egal.

„Bella, was machst du schon wieder?"

Ich unterbreche meine blödsinnigen Überlegungen, hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an. Er steht vor mir, unnahbar und spöttisch lächelnd wie immer, doch ich sehe das liebevolle Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Folterpläne ersinnen, was sonst?", gebe ich schnippisch zurück. Muss ja nicht jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum wissen, dass es mir manchmal Spaß macht, mich selbst anzulügen. Nennt mich ruhig verrückt, aber nur, bis ihr es auch einmal probiert habt …

Meiner Fähigkeit, jedem spontan und eiskalt ins Gesicht zu lügen, hat es wirklich geholfen.

„Hast du mein Buch endlich fertig gelesen?", fragt er ungeduldig.

Grinsend stehe ich auf, deute ihm an, mir zu folgen und mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Weg von den neugierigen Augen der anderen Slytherins.

Ich liebe Bäume. Ich hasse Schach. Und ich liebe Tränke.

Warum?

Weil ich Severus Snape liebe. Schmieriger, schleimiger, angeberischer Sna- … wie auch immer.


End file.
